


The Silver Lining

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 11 of the Keysmashblog's This Might Help</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to both @runnerchickff & @Missus_T_ for going through this for me! I'd be lost without help - these ladies know that

As Deaton talked about their tethers, Stiles couldn’t help but worry. He and Isaac didn’t have that great of a connection. Other than the few moments of shared sarcasm, it was all physical and not the fun type. He just has to hope that the connection of semi-pack brothers will be enough.

“Lydia, you’ll be with Stiles,” Deaton’s voice broke through Stiles’ haze.

If someone had told him a few weeks ago that Lydia Martin would be his tether to the world, be the person he had the strongest connection to bring him back from the other side, he would have laughed in their face and proceed to lecture the person on how he was only on week 26 of his “Woo Lydia Martin” plan.

But now, looking at Lydia, he knew that she was his best option. He still cared for her and loved her even, but it was nothing like the obsession he had before. He had a respect for her that he could see was reflected back in her eyes.

He couldn’t even fathom a guess at how things would end - hell he was risking his life at this moment to save his dad. But he knew that, at the very least, he had finally earned a look in his direction from the one and only Lydia Martin.


End file.
